lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Lancaster (DetectiveSky612)
Simon Lancaster is one of the characters in LEGO Voidhoppers, appearing in the game's Starter Pack alongside Torrent. He represents the franchise "Faraday Ghostbusters". Background Simon was originally studying psychology, physics and majored in parapsychology at Oxford University, where he met Richard Faraday in his physics class. The two became friends against all odds, with Richard helping Simon with his work. The two eventually started on the thesis project of cathode ray weaponry and the supernatural, which took a full year and culminated in the Faraday Pack, Mark II, the successor to a completely-unrelated Mark I. Though the project was highly successful and led to a new industry, at the time it was deemed "unscientific" and Simon and Richard were kicked out of Oxford. This time was especially trying for Simon and Richard's friendship, as Simon had to move in with Richard so the two could expand and improve upon their thesis project. As their ghostbusting proficiency improved, they hired a third member, and were called to a job in Buckingham Palace in defence of the Queen. After the bust, Simon discovered a cycle running since ancient times, keeping the dangerous demon Typhon imprisoned in an alternate dimension. The cycle was about to repeat, and so the newly-christened Society for the Detection, Elimination, and Research of Spectres, or DEARS for short, ran in at the last minute, fighting off a legion of undead to confront Typhon atop the Tower of London. During the battle, Simon self-destructed his prototype Mark III, a volatile model powered by a strange rock, though in the end it did little damage and resulted in a tear between worlds, sucking up Simon and disappearing from the face of the Earth. World Faraday Ghostbusters World: Richard's Workshop Abilities * Gold LEGO * Hazard Protection * Ghostbusting ** Destroy Ghosts - Mapped to B ** Ghostchipper Quotes Animations Entry: * Simon comes flying out of the portal, not even getting a chance to stumble before he hits the ground face-first. He rolls onto his side and gets up from there. Running: * Simon leans well forward, gripping the thrower with both hands. The Faraday Pack's absurd length means he still bumps his heels on it. Standing: * Simon flicks the thrower of the Mark II a few times, causing its pink glow to flicker. Idle: * Simon accidentally opens the thrower, causing a beam of ionized hydrogen to come roaring out in a stream of pink death. It scorches the floor around Simon, lasting for a few seconds until he can shut it off. Exit: * Simon puts away his thrower and smiles before he is bodily sucked into the portal from behind. Trivia * Simon's reaction to other Ghostbusters franchises is a reference to War of the Worlds. * Although he was using the Mark III at his expulsion, Simon uses the Mark II in LEGO Voidhoppers. * Although the Mark II has a Tesla coil built-in, Simon, due to not designing the thing, has no idea how to use it, and thus no Electricity ability. * Simon is voiced in-game by Gavin Free, an English actor, director and cinematographer best known for his work on Slo Mo Guys and Rooster Teeth. Character Tag Simon's tag is the colours of his Faraday Cage jumpsuit with the DEARS logo at the front and a nametag with Simon's initials on it at the back. Category:Ghostbusters Category:Book Characters Category:LEGO Voidhoppers